Fire Emblem: Behind pixels
by The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan
Summary: When their mother disappeared, Mykhail and Moniya travel to the continent of Ylisse, but as Myke was gathering resources in southtown, Moniya suddenly lost her memories. As the shepherds wanted to defend southtown from raiders, she helped them, leading to her and Myke joining them. (No pairings yet! Rated T for the stuff happening in the game too)
1. Prologue Part 1

**Heh, so, as I kinda announced in another fic, here is my very own retelling of Fire Emblem: Awakening.** **And you might want to know that I'm not quite sure which pairings I'll use in this fic.**

** So...Your wishes might influence this story more than you might expect! Though, there's something I'd like you to know:**

**It's more likely that I'll use pairings which aren't SO popular. But this also depends on how much I like the pairing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>** I own neither Fire Emblem nor any of it's characters! Yet, I do own the two OC-tacticians and their nameless OC-mother.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue Part 1:<strong>_

She sighed, looking outside the window. She knew that she wouldn't stay in the palace much longer. The whole act had been planned carefully, for about one year. If she succeeded, she would have to find a place where they could stay. If not…she would be thrown into prison and eventually executed.

That would be the night of nights. The night they would use to escape. She looked down at her sleeping daughter. _'I won't let these wicked people corrupt you and your brother any further…I won't let them sacrifice you to that monster.'_ She looked at the sky, determined, that she won't let her plan fail.

She then went to sleep, knowing that she would need it soon.

…**Later…**

When the warm light of the evening sun woke her up, she quickly took her daughter and went to the library, the place where the Grimleal were teaching her son about their "god", Grima. Or rather, tried to do so. She had told the boy that their teachings were nonsense. Told him, not to believe them. Yet, he should memorize what they said, and she told him thousands of times not to tell anyone.

She entered the library, aiming straight for the group of priests talking to her son. The woman quickly interrupted them. "You've taught him enough for today." The priests spun around, glaring daggers at her.

"We decide when he had learned enough, woman!" one of them said coldly. She was not impressed.

"But I still AM his mother," she exclaimed calmly. "And if my son doesn't get enough fresh air and movement, he'll get ill. And if that happens, you'll lose more time then when you just stop his lessons, leaving him some free time before he has to go to sleep." The priests gaped at her.

Suddenly, a young voice said, "But mama, I'm tired!"

"See?! That's exactly what I meant! You're too focused on teaching him! The amount of time he spends indoors will affect his health and he won't be able to do his part properly!" That convinced the Grimleal.

"Very well. Today's lesson is over."

The mother took her sons hand and headed outside. She then stopped and said, "Oh, and I'll be showing them the table. Tell the hierophant that we will return late." The priests nodded. They knew they couldn't complain. Most of all, because she was a trained tactician. She always found a way to get her will.

…**At the capital's outskirts…**

"Mama, what is this table you were speaking of?" the boy asked, adjusting his glasses.

The woman coldly looked into the distance. "…We're not going there, Mykhail. We're leaving." He gave her a confused look. "These people think that they can do with you and your sister whatever they want. I'm sick of it. I will not allow them to manipulate my children to follow their sadistic religion any further." She then took out a travelling bag filled with all necessities for travelling a long distance. The small group took off, heading for the nearest border to their neighboring country, Ylisse. It was Plegia's worst enemy, as Naga, the dragon worshipped in said country, was Grima's worst enemy.

…**Later in the night…**

It was cold. Nearly as cold as in Regna Ferox. The air was filled with pure silence as the two figures travelled through Plegia's merciless deserts.

Even though the two of them were used to the rough climate that was ruling the deserts of Plegia; the unbearable heat throughout the day, the gnawing coldness haunting the night; and were wrapped up in lots of cloth, still felt the bitter cold even in their bones. The fact that the two of them were walking for five hours nonstop wasn't really helping. The mother was even walking since sundown, alas since ten hours. Yet, they couldn't stop, as they had to reach the border of Ylisse. Hopefully, the exalt would let them in if they told him their story and, if necessary, gave him information that he could use against Plegia.

As the sun rose, the heat slowly returned. The temperature was rather comfortable, compared to the time around noon or the night.

"Mama, where are we going?" Mykhail asked his mother. She looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't know our final destination yet. For now, we'll be going to Ylisse." The boy's eyes widened.

"B-but will they let us in? Plegia and Ylisse always were enemies..." She gave him a warm, yet sad smile.

"We don't belong to Plegia anymore. We're travelers now. Abandoning our country and our religion, we'll surely get executed if they catch us. I'm a traitor, who kidnapped the vessel and tries to stop "fate" from happening. Why should the exalt send such a trustworthy informant to her sure death?" The boy nodded.

Finally, a village appeared behind a dune, not too far away from them.

…**inside the village, in the early afternoon…**

"So, you would pay me AND work as an escort for free, just so I would take you with me when I'm going to – eh there – and give you some of my food stock?" asked the red-haired merchant unbelievingly. Just how desperate did these people need to get out of this damned country?

As if she had heard the merchant's thoughts, the woman answered, "Don't worry." She then whispered, "Though we might have some problems with the government, I can assure you that our travel wouldn't endanger you." When she saw the merchant's skeptical expression, she added, "We have information for the exalt. Just imagine the reward you'd get for helping royalty…"

"Deal!" exclaimed the merchant happily, thinking of the money awaiting her. "Are you ready to leave? 'Cause I sure am!"

"Very well. Let's leave, then."

…**Weeks later, in Ylisse, after the meeting with the exalt…**

"So, where are you heading now, Anna?" asked the mother. The merchant looked up from counting her reward. She had got about 100.000 gold for helping the plegian family.

"Hmm… I don't know yet. Perhaps to Regna Ferox or the valmese continent…" answered Anna, thinking about her possibilities. "Why, would you like to come along?"

"The woman nodded. "I think the money we got from his highness should last for some time…" The merchant shook her head.

"I just earned more gold at once than I would ever earn in a year of work. If I take you along as guard, it will only be profitable. You're a much better fighter than I am."

"Thanks, Auntie Anna!" replied Mykhail happily. The green dressed merchant ruffled his extremely curly and rather messy brown hair.

"You're welcome, kid."

…**about two months later…**

The merchants at port Ferox curiously eyed the strange trio that just boarded the ship to the valmese continent alongside the famous merchant Anna.

The oldest of them was a woman, wearing an odd, black coat with purple markings on it, and it did hide her clothes underneath it.

Always next to her was a boy, apparently her son, never letting go of her hand. He also wore black and purple clothing, but his looked rather common. On his head sat a purple cap with dark brown locks underneath it. His hair was just like his mothers. Also, he wore a pair of glasses.

The last of them was a baby getting carried by the woman. It was wrapped up tight in blankets in order to protect it from the cold. All that could be noticed was that it had the same brown locks as the other two – and an odd marking was on the babies' right hand.

...

* * *

><p><strong>So...Tell me what you think about it and which pairings you'd like to see! And as a reward for you, dear readers, here is a cake! <strong>

**And by the way, this other fic... It's called "Behind pixels: Paralogues" and is directly linked to this story (I also used a part of it's prologue/introduction in this prologue) ****And as it's title says, it focuses on the Paralogues of the game.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no flaming!**


	2. Prologue Part 2 Premonition and Prologue

**Whee, here's the second part of the prologue. Funny thing about this prologue in two parts. I finished the second earlier.**

** Lord of Carrion: Thanks for the review! I'll see what I can do for your suggestions/wishes. As for your questions... Nr. 1 We'll see in this chapter... Nr. 2 Yes, it is. **

**Gunlord500: Okay, I actually wanted to tell you this since quite a while. About every single one of your reviews I read was helpful for me (even if it's not my story you reviewed). So I really wanted to thank you for that! Thank you!**

**And you're both getting a cupcake for the review (As everyone else would)****. *hands cupcakes***

**And thanks to the now two follows and one favorite this story already has! (Since readers can't find out your identity, I won't tell who you are. Privacy and such. But you know I'm talking about you and I'm very grateful for any messages of my readers!)**

**Ah, and by the way! Though I mentioned that I'd be more apt to use rarer pairings is this story, the pairs will also depend on my preferred ones. (The basics science behind me choosing my favourites: A mix of... How the hair colour fits the children, how the whole family fits together, tactical purposes and which character I prefer) **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Premonition: Invisible TiesPrologue: The Verge of History) **_

_**Prologue Part 2:**_

As Moniya woke up, the first thing she saw was some indefinable brown…stuff. The brown-haired girl rubbed and then narrowed her eyes. Yet, she still couldn't make out what this was. Noticing something missing, she moved her right hand to, she assumed, a small table and took her big, round glasses. Placing them on her nose, she noticed that she was staring at…a wooden ceiling.

"Oh yeah…We stayed at that inn for the night, didn't we…?" muttered the girl as she literally rolled out of the bed. She then noticed that she was alone in the room. "Where's Myke…?" Walking over to the table in the middle of the room, Moniya noticed a small piece of paper on the desk.

_Mornin' princess. Went into town, buying resources. Will take it's time. CU in the evening._

_Myke_

She sighed as she looked outside the window. It already was noon. Thinking about how she could spend the time until the evening, while she dressed herself the young tactician decided to go for a walk.

**...Later that day…**

"Ahh, what a nice day…" the girl wearing a black and purple coat exclaimed as she walked towards the southtown. Moniya ran her hand through her curly hair as she inhaled the clean, fresh spring breeze. It was nice compared to the scent of the towns, as they weren't all that clean.

Knowing that she was alone, the girl did what her brother, and before him their mother, strictly forbid – she removed her gloves. Wondering what it meant, she stared at the purple mark on her hand. They never told her, they always said _"You mustn't show it to anyone. Don't talk about it, don't think about it."_

When her mother died a year ago, she lost hope that she'll ever find out. Mykhail always told her that she should be happy that she doesn't know. He said, knowing about it is a heavy burden for him, but that he will always protect her. Not only because it was their mother's last will, but also because he wished to do so.

All of a sudden, Moniya felt something drawing closer. She crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers digging into her coat. She felt like her blood froze in her veins while her muscles felt like burning. A dark energy surrounded her, closing more of the distance every passing second. Then, she noticed the weird light radiating from her mark and the dark force quickly entered her body._ "HELLO, MY DEAR VESSEL…"_ a voice echoed through her mind. She tensed, unable to breath, and got overwhelmed by pictures.

_A blue headed man offering her and her brother work; a peace-loving queen; a barbaric realm; a mad king; some marriages; an odd, creepy man; more marriages; a conqueror… And her best friend – the blue-haired – getting killed from no other than…herself._

A gasp exited her mouth as she felt a piercing pain in her heart, which slowly consumed her whole body. Her breath quickened, she was unable to even think about anything – not even the pain itself. Then suddenly, the pain stopped as fast as it appeared and she fell unconscious, not even feeling the compact of hitting the ground.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Hey, you there. Are you alright?" asked the blue-haired man. The one he asked, a hooded figure lying on the ground, didn't move. He frowned. A blonde girl rushed to his side. She turned the figure around and readied her staff, but the person, apparently a young, brown haired woman, was unharmed.

"Milord, milady, we should get going, we still have a job to do," a man in heavy armor stated; the blue-haired seemed lost in thoughts. They had a duty to fulfill; yet, they couldn't just leave this woman lying there.

"But Chrom, we have to do something!" yelled the girl, angry that the armored man even thought about leaving this person behind. The three of them didn't notice the woman's stirring.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" asked the blue headed, Chrom. She slowly blinked a little.

"I-I don't know…" The pair then noticed that the brown-haired looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"I see you're awake now…Is something wrong?"

"Do you, by chance, know where my glasses are?" The three where speechless, seemingly confused. But as the woman on the ground couldn't really see their faces, she didn't notice.

The blonde kneeled down as she apparently had found the rather unusual looking object. "Are this yours?" she asked. The brown-haired took them, slowly inspecting the frame with her fingers before placing them on her nose.

"Yes, thank you," she said with a warm smile. Chrom held out his hand and, after she took it, hoisted her up.

"There sure are better places to take a nap than on the ground." She smiled sheepishly. "Do you remember how you ended up here?"

Frowning, she answered, "…No. I'm sorry, Chrom. Wait–"

"So you know who I am?"

"N-no…" she muttered, looking at the ground, blushing, "It somehow…came to me…"

"…Weird. What's your name?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Though having good intentions, he just made the situation worse.

"I-I don't remember… Sorry, but… Where are we?"

"Hey, I think Miriel once said something about this! It's called amnesia!"

"That's called complete nonsense!" The brown-haired flinched as the armored man raised his voice. "She forgot her own name, yet she DOES remember Milord's name?"

"Frederick?" interrupted Chrom the man, "That's not really helpful. We should take her to the town. We can settle the things there."

"W-what?!" The woman panicked.

"Relax, friend. You can go as soon as it's sure that you're not an enemy of Ylisse," the blue-haired said. The dark-haired woman was confused once more.

"Ylisse? Is this where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Someone's got to pay that actress."

As Chrom was about to say something, the blonde interrupted. "Chrom! Is that smoke coming from the southtown?!"

The group quickly spun to face said town. "Gods! These damn brigands… Lissa, Frederick! Hurry!"

"What's with her, Milord?" asked Frederick.

"As long as she's not burning too, the villagers come first!" With that said, the three of them took off, leaving a flabbergasted amnesiac alone on a field.

"But what's about me…?" muttered the hooded tactician before following the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>The young man ran a hand through his messy hair. Bargaining with this merchant was impossible. She wouldn't sell him this book of battle tactics even the tiniest bit cheaper. It was a rare sight, but even regarding that, the price was outrageous.<p>

"Lady, I could get this book in any bookstore for half of the price!" exclaimed the brown haired man, desperately trying to get the price down. But it didn't help.

"Yeah, but you would have to find a bookstore selling this book first, dear." He sighed and shoved his glasses up to his bridge.

'_Think of something, Myke… Here is this one book your mother wanted more than anything, yet, you can't afford it. There MUST be a way to get it…'_

"BANDITS!" The screaming of terrified villagers made Mykhail snap back into reality. As said brigands quickly surrounded him and the merchant, he drew his bronze sword, dispatching the one that attacked him, aiming for a mage nearby.

"Escape!" yelled the tactician after he had killed another two, and the merchant did as he said. He then took off, helping the villagers escape as much as possible.

…_**At the central plaza…**_

"Frederick, we need to get rid of them! We'll spread!" commanded Chrom, but he was getting interrupted even before the two men could draw their weapons.

"Wait!" The group was surprised, at least, when a certain, brown-haired amnesiac entered the plaza. "Regarding the amount of bandits, even though they're all in the central plaza now, this plan is anything but smart! You'll just get killed and that will definitely NOT help anyone!"

"You followed us? Why?" asked the blue-haired confused.

"I AM able to handle myself, thank you very much." She drew a bronze sword and opened her thunder tome. Both were previously hidden under her huge coat.

"You can use magic?!" the three of the yelled in unison.

"I think so. Perhaps I should give it a try," stated the woman, leaving the small group flabbergasted,

"G-give it a try…? Eh, perhaps we should take a few steps back…" Chrom said nervously. Then suddenly, a myrmidon appeared from behind one of the stalls, aiming for the tactician. She quickly reacted, chanting a thunder spell. Yet, she released the magic while slashing forward through her sword, killing the man with an electric-magic-blade-beam-thing, killing him instantly. The woman then collapsed, only stabilizing herself with her with the still slightly electric weapon.

"Are you alright?!" asked the blonde, Lissa, while getting her staff ready.

"Yeah, just exhausted…" she muttered, "Note to myself: Do NEVER do that again." The young woman now stood upright again and laughed to herself. "So…You wanna hear my plan?"

"If it won't get us killed, like you said OUR plan would-" started Frederick, getting interrupted by Chrom.

"Sure, why not?"

"So, from what I noticed, there are about two mages, barbarians and myrmidons left, beside their leader. While a myrmidon and both barbarians are rather close, one mage is near the bridge leading to the other one, the last myrmidon and their boss. What I would propose is that you two," she looked at the two men, "are going for the barbarian in the middle of these stalls. I'd take down the one at one side of the plaza, and I'd take her with me." She motioned to Lissa.

"And why should we trust you with Milady's safety?!" voiced the brown-haired grand knight. The tactician sighed. She had enough of this kind of behavior.

"Well, first, because she's actually acting nice towards me, unlike you. Second, because it would be rather bad for me too if the only person who could heal others would die. And, last but not least, because it is my job as a tactician to keep the ones following my orders alive. I DO understand that you don't trust me, yet I believe the safety of these civilians comes first."

"She's right, Frederick. And I think if she is an enemy, that myrmidon wouldn't have attacked her, as well as she wouldn't just kill one of her allies," said Chrom.

"And I can take care of myself, too!" exclaimed Lissa.

"Very well. If you command to follow her plan, I can't refuse."

"So, about my plan…" The tactician continued explaining her plan, and then, the group took off, executing it as ordered.

As the small group gathered near the bridge, the only enemies left were a mage, a myrmidon and the leader. Leaving Lissa in the safety of the cleared area, the other three took off. While Chrom aimed for the leader, the other two took care of his minions. But something didn't go out as planned.

When Chrom attacked the brigand, he managed to dodge, swinging his hand axe and slightly hitting the blue-haired's sword arm. He them swung it again, yet this time, Chrom parried, but as his arm was hurt, that turned out to be rather difficult. Then suddenly, a gasp exited the bandit's mouth as the pressure against the blue head's sword disappeared. The leader then fell, revealing a hooded figure standing behind him. That person carried a bronze sword, as the tactician did, and wore clothing similar to hers.

"Are you alright?" asked the figure, a man about Chrom's age, as he sheathed his sword again. Chrom nodded.

"Yeah." The two then heard steps coming closer. They turned around to see the other three coming closer. The unknown man froze as he noticed the tactician.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked rushing towards her, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, definitely confused. This man seemed to know her, yet, she couldn't remember him.

"Do you know her?" asked Chrom.

"Yes… Why…?" The man had a bad feeling about this.

"Because we found her unconscious, lying in a field, and with no memories." He froze. She had forgotten him. Yet then, he could hear her mumbling.

"M… Mykhail?" Everyone spun around to look at the young woman. The man smiled, sliding down his hood to reveal his face and his stubborn, messy, curly, brown hair.

"…Yeah, that's me." He adjusted his rather casual looking glasses, adding, "Your brother." He turned to face the trio accompanying his sister. "Thanks for looking after her."

"It was more like she was looking after us than the other way round," admitted Chrom, smiling. "But thanks for helping us either way. Do you live here?"

"…No. Moniya and me, we're travellers," answered Mykhail, revealing the tactician's name.

"Well, we, the shepherds, could always need some help."

"Shepherds? As in, tending sheep?"

"Well, literally speaking. But we actually protect the inhabitants of Ylisse."

"Hmm… okay. That's fine with us, right?" Mykhail looked at Moniya, who nodded.

"Alright then!" said Chrom, starting to introduce his group, "I'm Chrom, the leader of the shepherds. But just call me Chrom. I'm not really a friend of these formalities." The siblings nodded and the blue-haired motioned to the blonde cleric, "The delicate one is MY sister, Lissa." He then got interrupted.

"I am NOT delicate! Idiot!" Moniya chuckled rather quietly, so that only Mykhail could hear. "If you want, you can ignore my brother. He tends to be an idiot at times."

"And he," Chrom closed his introduction, "Is Frederick, the wary."

"A title I wear with honor. I do not mean to be rude, but you two still are suspicious." He glanced at Moniya. Redirecting his attention to Mykhail, he added, "But since you saved Milord, I owe you the favor to ignore that for time being."

"Good to know. Well, I'm Mykhail and she is my sister Moniya. We both are travellers and tacticians in training."

As Frederick, Chrom and Mykhail discussed formal things, Lissa told Moniya about the shepherds.

"So the other members of the shepherds are my best friend Maribelle, Sully, Stahl, Vaike, Sumia, Miriel, Ricken and… I think I forgot someone…" said the blonde cleric, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, if you remember who you forgot, just tell me!" The two then were approached by a redhead, wearing green merchant clothing, carrying a rather fancy looking book.

"Do you, per chance, know this man?" asked the merchant, motioning to Mykhail. The girls nodded. "Good… He…left that book earlier at my stall. I wanted to return it to him. Just…tell him that it's from Anna, he should understand." With that, the merchant, apparently called Anna, took off.

When Moniya handed the book to her brother, he certainly did NOT understand. But that beside, Mykhail now got that book he couldn't afford earlier, and with the formalities settled, the group took off, heading for Ylisse's capital, Ylisstol.

* * *

><p><strong>Just who did Lissa forget...? Meh, sorry Kellam, but you know you're invisible most of the time. Be happy that I made Lissa remember that there is someone else she forgot.<strong>

**Anyway, about the fact that Anna appeared twice already: I'll use the Anna-Clan (as I like to call them) more often than they were used in the game. It's really helpful at times.**

**So, thanks for reading and perhaps reviewing and all that stuff!**


	3. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

**Oh my god, this chapter took so long! As usual, I'll blame 1. school, 2. my laziness and 3. a temporary writers block. **

**Also... Moniya is getting a vegetarian in this chapter (thanks to her brother). **

**And I came up with some more OCs for this story, by the way. But they will appear later. A LOT LATER. **

**Something else. I'm accepting pairing suggestions/requests for EVERYONE. So not only the Avatars.**

**And probably the most important fact about this story. Don't get confused by it. This story will have three kinds of chapters. Plot chapters (Chapter [Number]: [Chapter's name]), Paralogue chapters (Paralogue [Number]: [Paralogue's Name] and Chapters in Between (CiB [Number]). The CiB's will contain some relationship stuff such as Supports, most of the romance, and so on...**

**With that said, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I said enjoy, so start reading it!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Unwelcome change<strong>_

"I told you that it will get dark soon, didn't I?!" Lissa seemed annoyed while Moniya clung on her arm, desperately waving her right arm around.

"Why do so many bugs have to come out at night…?"

"Yeah…They're gross and noisy and disgusting and trying to-" Lissa suddenly spit something on the ground. "Now they're even flying into my mouth! Eww…"

Mykhail chuckled a little. "Well, I dunno about you, but I sure am hungry!"

The girls stared at him in disbelieve. He only thought about food while they stood there in agony caused by these horrid bugs! Just how could he?!

"True, we should gather some food and wood for a campfire. Even the best soldier needs to eat and rest."

"Do you want to help me gather some firewood, Lissa?"

"…Maybe… If I can burn Frederick!" She did NOT seem very amused. The group then parted for setting up their camp, gathering food and firewood.

…**Later…**

"Mm, it has been a while since the last time since I last ate bear! …Huh, why aren't you eating anything, Lissa?" Said person seemed rather disgusted.

"Gods, can't you get us something just once?! I mean who would like to eat bear?! …You're messing with the food chain too much!"

"Well, I think it's rather tasty." Mykhail's statement did only please Chrom. Even Frederick didn't seem to like the thought of eating bear.

"…Seriously, Myke? Ugh…" Moniya frowned.

"Come on you two, it's meat like any other kind of it." Lissa looked at her brother, obviously not pleased and really disgusted, while the brown haired girl beside her looked a little like she was resisting the urge to vomit.

"Meat shouldn't taste like the soles of a century old shoes!"

"Lissa, this stuff tastes even worse! I'd rather never eat meat again that to even touch that!"

"Heh, you know you wouldn't be able to do so for more than one week, kid. If you'd even manage THAT." The younger tactician fumed.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, challenge accepted!"

"We'll see, kid. We'll see."

After that, Mykhail and Chrom continued eating their bear meat, the girls ate some berries they found previously and Frederick claimed that he had eaten already while coming back from hunting.

…**during the night…**

"…Huh? What's that?" Chrom muttered during his guard shift as he felt a weird presence. He silently got up, not wanting to wake anyone up. Unfortunately, he didn't manage that.

"*yawn* Chrom, what's wrong?" Lissa eyed her brother who was looking into the forest. He seemed worried.

"I don't know… But I think there is something around… I'm not sure though." The young cleric now got nervous.

"What do you mean with 'something'?"

"I don't really know what this is, I just have… a really weird feeling. …I'll go take a look."

"Don't you think I'll just let you go alone!" she silently exclaimed as she got herself up.

"Hah, thanks Lissa!"

…**a little further in the woods…**

"Something's wrong…"

"Yeah, it's completely silent. Even these icky bugs are gone…" Lissa wasn't really relieved about the lack of said 'disgusting nuisance'.

Suddenly, there was a deafening noise and the ground started shaking rapidly.

"Ahh! CHROM!"

"What the–!"

…**Meanwhile…**

"What the hell?!"

"An earthquake? But how? …Milord, Milady! Where are they?!"

"We have to find them before something happens!" Then suddenly, a part of the ground got pushed in the air by the masses of lava flowing out. "…Dear Gods…"

"What in Naga's name is this supposed to mean?!"

"What's up…?" Moniya still was half asleep, to the men's surprise. As she then noticed the cataclysm, she instantly jolted awake. "What the–"

"Now that you're finally awake after not noticing a damn EARTHQUAKE, could we now go looking for Chrom and Lissa?!"

"Good idea, yet we have no idea where Milord and Milady are."

The woman pointed in the air. "I'd say, let's look near that weird, glowing, eyelike thing. Wouldn't it be likely that they'd go there, too?" The men nodded.

As the group took off, Mykhail asked Frederick, "Is such stuff happening often?!"

"Definitely not."_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Milord! Milady!"<p>

"Guys! You're here!"

"Are these… things… common in Ylisse?" Moniya looked at the unidentifiable creatures that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"No. Definitely not," Chrom answered.

"Then let's get rid of them, eh? But honestly, I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah! If the man with the mask hadn't shown up, I don't… Where is he?" Lissa retorted after Mykhail's statement.

"We can thank him later. For now I believe there is something more important, like keeping these creatures off the capitol."

"Moniya, I need your help. You guys wait a second." Mykhail then whispered, "Do me a favor. Focus your sights on the enemies." Moniya nodded, doing as her brother asked, while he took out his new book and recited the chants. Suddenly…

"W-What is this, Myke?" The younger tactician looked at him, frightened, her dark brown eyes now of an ember color. Mykhail quickly finished his chant, summoning a map of the area containing every little detail of their surroundings; the shepherds' localization, their enemies, old forts, forests…

"Look at the enemies and tell me what you see."

"…Two mercenaries, about as fast as the two of us and Frederick, high skill, rather good defense, iron swords, could kill everyone beside Frederick with two hits and would attack Chrom and Lissa twice; three fighters, speed like Chrom, pretty strong but bad skill, defense and resistance, two with iron axes, one with a hammer, this one's very dangerous for Frederick, could kill him instantly; an archer, speed like the fighters, but weaker, slightly stronger defense, obviously good hit rates."

"Good. Anything else?" She nodded, pointing at the one in the bottom left corner of the map.

"Mhm. Back there, this is their boss. A fighter, too. Stronger, slightly faster and takes three hits of Frederick to be taken down, short axe. Now what is this about?"

"I'll tell you afterwards. It'll stop right after battle." She nodded. "Okay, now here's the plan!" The others came closer as he showed them the map. "Over here, there are a mercenary, a fighter and an archer. Frederick, Chrom, I want you two to take them down, but be careful. You don't wanna mess around with the mercenary, he's really dangerous. Mona and me, we're going downwards. There are two fighters and a mercenary. Lissa, you stay behind where it's save. It wouldn't do if we use you. Is everything clear?" The group nodded. "Okay, then… Let's teach these guys a good lesson, eh?"

Executing Mykhail's tactic, the group then took off.

**…**

"Huaa!"

Moniya barely managed to dodge the mercenary's attack by making him stab her tome instead of her chest. When he threw it off his weapon by readying it for anther strike, she swiftly killed him, slicing his chest. _***I beg the gods of thunder to grant me a part of their power, so that it shall help me to protect my very life in their favor.***_ She felt energy flowing through her body as she turned towards her brother, who was getting attacked by the two fighters. _***Bless me with the power of the magic thunder to bring retribution.***_ She raised her arm aiming at the one who just distanced himself from her brother. "Thunder!" The bolt hit the already harmed fighter spot on, killing him instantly while Mykhail killed the other one with his sword.

"Alright." The man looked towards the other group fighting off these monsters. He then looked towards the boss and froze. He was going straight for them, while the two of them couldn't stand a chance against him. "Quick! To Lissa!" The two took off but were interrupted.

"Move and I'll kill ya!" A red haired cavalier rode out of the forest. "You're not gonna harm the captain's sister, dastards!"

"If you don't let us go, this guy with the short axe will kill us all! This isn't an enemy you can kill easily. Now you eith-"

"Wait, oh fair and beauteous maiden!" A man in extravagant clothing rushed after her. "Life is short and beauty like yours is rare. Why won't the lovely lady stay out of harm's way and let the noble Virion fight instead?"

"Huh?" While the cavalier was distracted, the siblings took off, having noticed that that the second mercenary slipped past Chrom and Frederick and was now aiming for Lissa. The younger one, sprinting, reached the cleric just in time so that she could dodge the attack, but getting slashed on her arm in progress.

"Moniya!" Mykhail and Lissa shouted in unison as said person backed away from the mercenary, dodging another strike but tripping over a root and falling backwards. He then rose his sword in a way he could easily pierce her chest but when he was about to strike, Mykhail appeared in front of her, swiftly dodging the attack. While the two fought, Lissa rushed to Moniya's side, healing her arm. The younger tactician then focused on the enemy, but as she was about to use her magic on the mercenary, the cavalier interfered, stabbing through his chest with her lance.

"You really have some guts, leaving me with that douche. Good for ya that we're on the same side, eh?"

"Wait, oh ravishing beauty! I, Virion, the archest of archers, can't help but to aid the gorgeous lady in battle if she refuses to stay out of harm's way."

"Sully, watch out!" At Lissa's yell the cavalier, Sully, barely managed to avoid the boss' short axe.

"Get away from him! Moniya, stay with Lissa and use your magic to attack him. Virion? You're doing the same. And Sully? We're in close combat. But watch out so you won't get hit."

The fighter was much stronger and tougher than the other enemies and suddenly, he managed to hit Mykhail's shoulder. When the man backed away from the creature, they heard a sound.

"Pick a god and pray!" Right on clue, a silver lance pierced through the fighter's chest, which instantly went up in smoke. With all the enemies dispatched, Lissa rushed to Mykhail, healing his wounds.

"Thanks Frederick, I owe you one."

"So, this was the last of these monsters, thanks to the young man." Said man stood near the group, wearing a marine blue tunic with a dark blue, long sleeved shirt underneath and equally colored trousers. The man also wore a blue and red cape, marine blue boots ending slightly above his knees, shoulder plates, a butterfly-ish mask and a tiara-like head band. Regarding his attire and rather slender built, Moniya couldn't help but doubt that this was a man.

"Yeah. I don't think this would have ended this good without the additional help, eh?"

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me, so… Thank you. That was very brave."

"My name is Chrom and these are some of the shepherds. May I ask yours?"

The (fe-)male was silent for a moment. "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? Like the hero-king Marth?"

'_Now that proves me wrong.'_

"Well, you certainly fought like a hero. Who taught you swordsmanship?"

Marth frowned. "I'm… not here to talk about myself, sir. …This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity and what you saw today was just a prelude. You have been warned." With that said, he walked off.

"Wait, what?!"

"He sure isn't one for talking, eh?"

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere, as he could handle four of them alone. I wager we'll hear his name again." The tactician resisted the urge to tell Frederick that these were Fighters, and weaker than the other ones.

"Anyway, let's get back to the capitol. It's already dawn."

Everyone agreed and the group of now seven took off, the tacticians getting introduced, as well as Virion who wanted to join to stay around Sully.

Little did the shepherds know of what will happen with these two tactical geniuses on board.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? If there's something you don't understand, just ask me, I'll gladly answer your questions. And here, you're getting an e-cake. I would be really happy if you guys could leave a review, to tell me what I could improve and what was good.<strong>

**To tell the truth, if I wouldn't have got at least one review on every chapter until now, I would feel as if I'd suck as a writer. T.T**

****In case you didn't notice, the stuff Moniya said written bold letters between these * was actually supposed to be the translation of the chant into the old language of FE9 and 10. As I don't speak Japanese, I can't directly translate it. Therefore, I'll write the old language like this. And out of the shepherds and their enemies, Moniya will be the only one to understand it.****

**Thanks for all the reviews until now. Here some more sweets for your support!**


	4. Chapter in Between 1 (part 1)

**Back again!**

**So, because I really wanted to update this story and finishing all of these short stories would have taken an awful lot of time, I divided the chapter into smaller parts and post the first one now. I know this is short and maybe not very exiting, but still. You're getting some stuff which isn't part of the game, so be happy. And if you have any ideas for other short stories like these... tell me. I really don't have any ideas. **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter in Between 1: Not the only one (part 1)<strong>_

_**1.**_

"Hnng…" The young man stirred under his sheets, his whole body feeling sore.

He coughed. His throat was sore too and his lungs were aching.

As he opened his eyes, he realized he should better keep them shut. Otherwise, they would start hurting too and his vision was too blurry to see anything. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed something. Beside the fact that it was way too messy for his liking, there was something like… sand or salt. The man slightly opened his eyes and tried to inspect whatever this was. It was indeed regular salt.

"But how…?" His voice sounded hoarse.

Thinking it was time to figure out a few things, he slowly stood up from the bed he was lying in. He was in a one person room in… an inn? It looked like the rooms in inns, but he wasn't entirely sure. As he noticed a scale with water on a table, he took some of it, washing his face and fixing the mess his hair was.

Now being able to see clearly again and without his eyes hurting, he was sure that he was in an inn. But what had happened? All he could remember was that "Marth" had performed the ritual and the portal they went through to save this world from a catastrophe. But what happened then? How did he end up here? He couldn't remember.

"So you're awake, huh?" A deep voice made him snatch out of his thoughts. He backed away from the man standing at the door only to become so dizzy that he had to lean against the wall to prevent himself from falling. "He, watch out, boy!" The blue haired man placed a tray with food and water on the table. "You've been out cold for nearly a week. It's not surprising that you're getting dizzy." The younger man sat down on the bed again, having a terrible headache.

"…What happened…?"

"As I was travelling – searching for a good training ground – I took a ship to get to the island were currently on. Near the shore, they fished you out of the water."

"Oh, gods…" He started coughing, but that didn't stop his face from turning completely red in embarrassment.

"Calm down, boy. You should first eat and drink something and get some rest. You need to recover at first."

…**a few days later…**

"So, what will you do when we reached Valm, boy?"

"Not sure. I have to find some of my friends, but I don't know where they are… And I need to find my parents, too…"

Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, the blue haired man said, "You still have time to think about how to do that, that ship travel will take it's time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2.<strong>_

"Achou!" The woman coughed, she was definitely not used to the cold. Her armor wasn't that helpful either, as steel loses heat very fast. Not that she knew that, but even if she did, she wouldn't care. She had to find the others as soon as possible. So the heavily armored woman continued her way through the masses of snow in the north of Ferox.

As she slowly reached a warmer place (emphasis on the **er**, as there is no warm place in Ferox), she could feel the exhaustion in her whole body, before she eventually collapsed.

…

"But Eric, we can't leave her like this! There must be something else we can do!" The woman slowly regained consciousness as warmth returned to her much lighter body.

"I'm sorry dear, but you know if there was anything we could do for her, I'd do it." She slowly opened her eyes to see another woman talking to a man. As she noticed that parts of her armor were missing, she jolted awake.

"What is this supposed to be?! And where is my armor?!" The pair turned to look at the young woman who had just spoken.

"We found you lying unconscious in the snow. You probably would've died from exposure if we had left you there." He eyed the girl. "It would be better if you stay and rest for a while. At least until we're sure you'll be fine."

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?! I survived dangers YOU can't even imagine! I'm more than capable of keeping myself alive!" The young woman was fuming. How could they think SHE needed help after everything she went through?

The man sighed. "How about this? If you're capable of keeping yourself, then you'll have no problem with beating me in a duel. The first to hit their opponent wins. If you win, I won't stop you from leaving. But if I win, you'll have to stay for at least a week longer."

"Okay. Prepare to get beaten."

…**at the training ground…**

The young woman, now in full armor again, and the man, Eric, stood in the middle of the room, facing each other. She had a training lance in her right hand, while Eric used a wooden sword. Lunging for him, she thrusted her lance towards him, but the man easily dodged and slammed the hilt of his sword at a weak spot of her armor, making her fall due to the impact.

"Hnng… How did you do that?! Nobody else was able to hit me!" The man eyed her curiously.

"Then these people need some training. You're fighting style leaves lots of openings in your defense, which makes it fairly easy to hit you. And this means you'll stay."

"…Train me!"

"Huh?"

"If I'm beaten that easily, then I won't be of any use for the others! You HAVE to train me!" The girl stared at him, dead serious.

"Do I now…? But don't worry, I'll do you that favor."


End file.
